Keempee de Leon
Joseph Joachim de Leon or known as Keempee de Leon (born on January 8, 1973) is a Filipino actor, comedian, singer-songwriter and TV host. He is the son of Joey de Leon and Daria Ramirez. Career Keempee de Leon started his showbiz career in 1989 via the Viva Films movie "I Love You Three Times a Day", where he was paired with Gelli de Belen and worked with soon-to-be-co-host of Eat Bulaga!, Jimmy Santos. Soon after, he became a regular fixture in three TV shows: Eat Bulaga, That's Entertainment and Agila. In 1990, he was a subject of a tug-of-war between Regal Films and Viva Films when Regal got Keempee to appear as lead role in the romantic comedy movie "Romeo Loves Juliet" opposite Aiko Melendez. In the end, Keempee chose to remain with Viva Films and signed a contract. In 1992, he was launched as a junior action star via the movie "Jesus dela Cruz at ang mga Batang Riles" with Ana Roces as his leading lady. The action film was a mild success and it was followed up with "Blue Jeans Gang" with Dennis Padilla and Leah Orosa as co-stars. However, unlike "Batang Riles", "Blue Jeans Gang" was a flop at the box-office. Keempee openly admitted to the public in 1993 that he became a victim of drug abuse and as a result, he underwent rehabilitation at New Beginnings in Sucat, Parañaque. Despite this however, he managed to finish two big movies before he went on sabbatical. The two big movies were: Viva's "Sana'y Ikaw na Nga" with Christopher de Leon and Vina Morales, and "Alyas Batman en Robin" with dad Joey de Leon. After his rehabilitation, he became a member of Victory Christian Fellowship while resuming his stalled showbiz career in 1994. He had his biggest break on TV by playing a leading role in GMA's Villa Quintana with Donna Cruz as his leading lady. He is a former VIVA contract star along with other members of That's Entertainment Donna Cruz, Jessa Zaragosa, Vina Morales and others. He became Best Drama Actor for Villa Quintana in Star Awards for television. He was also a co-host in GMA Supershow from 1995–1997 and a gag performer in IBC 13's Goin' Bayabas, a remake of the '80s gag show "Goin' Bananas" in 1998. In 2002, after he graduated and finished his studies at college, he returned to the small screen via ABS-CBN's Klasmeyts and Recuerdo de Amor, but in 2004, he returned to GMA Network where he was signed up to portray the gay Harold in Bahay Mo Ba 'To?. In the sitcom he was paired with Francine Prieto. Their tandem became a hit and he continued playing gay roles in the reality sitcom Kung Ako Ikaw and in films. In 2008, Keempee returned to primetime via LaLola which stars Rhian Ramos and JC de Vera. He also returned to comedy film for his comeback movie, "Iskul Bukol: 20 Years After", an official entry to the 2008 Metro Manila Film Festival, together with Tito & Vic Sotto and his father, Joey De Leon, with co-stars Jimmy Santos, Jose Manalo, Carlene Aguilar, Pauleen Luna & Ryan Agoncillo. After LaLola, Keempee plays Paul in the Philippine remake of Korean drama All About Eve. Currently, Keempee co-hosts a singing completion "Are You The Next Big Star?" where he works with famous singer, Regine Velasquez Keempee Hairstyle Keempee de Leon sported a haircut back in the 90s that was imitated by young men at the time. Named after him, Keempee, is parted in the middle of the head and long bangs reach as far as the ears. Up until today, Keempee, the hairstlye, is considered a trademark of the era. Personal life He has his child with his former wife. His current married has Lonnie Ilacad-de Leon in 2001. His past relationships were Manilyn Reynes, Carmina Villaroel, Ara Mina, Pauleen Luna and Vina Morales. Filmography Film Television Awards *(1996) Best Drama Actor for Villa Quintana - Star Awards *(2005) Best Comedy Actor for Bahay Mo Ba 'To- Star Awards *(2005) Best Comedy Supporting Actor for Bahay Mo Ba 'To- ENPRESS Yaoi Artist Interview Category:Filipino seme actors Category:Filipino child seme actors Category:Filipino actors Category:Filipino film actors Category:Filipino television actors Category:Filipino singer Category:Filipino seme singers Category:Filipino songwriters Category:Filipino television personalities Category:People from Manila Category:Filipino people of Spanish descent Category:Living people Category:1973 births